Dear Glee
by lime green lily
Summary: Mr. Schue's assignment - "write an honest letter to somebody or somebodies. It may be about what you can't say out loud. It may be something you want someone to know about you". It did what others thought was impossible. It broke down the Glee Clubber.
1. The Assignment

**Dear Glee**

**by Riley Roseclear**

* * *

"Letters." William Schuester wrote on the board and turned to face his students. All of them varied in facial expression from attentive, clueless, bored and 'get-on-with-it'. "This week's theme will be all about 'letters'."

"Um, Mr. Schue, exactly what do you mean by that?" Rachel raised her hand. "Are we going to sing something with 'letter' in the title?"

"Good Question, Rachel." He grabbed a bunch of bond papers and passed it around. "Today, I want all of you to write 'letters' to somebody."

"That's it. I'm outta here." Santa raised both her hands and stood up.

"Sit down, Santana." He gave her a pointed look. "Listen, guys. I want you all to write letters to whoever you want. It can be anonymous. It can be signed. But I want you all to write whatever you want to say but can't vocalize. And I want it to be from the heart, okay. The absolute truth you want people to know about you or want to say to somebody or a group of somebodies. Please be honest in this."

He heard Puck scoff. "The Puckasaurus don't do those mushy stuff."

"_Everyone_, Puck." He said. "This can be a good inspiration in your song writing abilities."

There were protests and he can see that there were some who didn't want to do it. To his surprise, Rachel didn't look as excited as he thought she would be. Tina looked a little apprehensive. Quinn had this determined look in her eyes. Santana seemed to look torn between ripping her paper apart and storming out.

He knew his kids well enough to know that they may not _want _to do it, but they _will_ do it.

And when he had them scatter around the choir room to begin writing, they caught him off guard when they _did _scatter. Rachel took a corner. She tucked her legs and hunched her back while facing the wall. He turned his gaze to Puck, who just turned his seat and used another as a table as he wrote, shielding the paper from view. Tina and Mike were back-to-back as they wrote. Artie wheeled himself on another corner. Finn took his place behind the drums and wrote there. Brittany just sat on the floor and took out her colors to write. Santana dragged her chair to another corner and used the wall as a table. Quinn sat crossed legs on the floor and used a chair as a table. Mercedes sat on piano and was hunched on her paper. Sam stayed on his seat, using his thighs as a makeshift table. Lauren didn't even seem to take the assignment seriously as she didn't even move to cover her work or anything. She looked vaguely relaxed.

He nodded at them and proceeded to do his own letter. After all, if his students were doing their work, he ought to do it too, right.

He knew something was up when he heard sniffling. When he looked up, he was caught off-guard at what he saw. He stood up and looked around. Puck was wiping away tears, trying to be discreet. Quinn was staring at her paper stonily. Rachel was shaking and looked ready to storm out if her legs could do so. Santana was probably making holes on her paper as she dug her pen on that. Mercedes was staring blankly in the space

He felt sick to his stomach when he saw this.

His students were strong. He knew that. He applauded them for that fact. They survived living in the hellhole known as McKinley. They didn't let the flow of the school waiver them. They stood firm or they controlled it.

Puck. Quinn. Rachel. Santana. Mercedes.

They were among the strongest and most fearless people he knew.

So, seeing them like this broke his heart. He felt guilty that his 'harmless' assignment did this to them.

"If you're done, you can give me your work." He choked out.

Those words seem to snap his students back to reality.

Brittany was the first to bound up to him and gave him her work with a big grin. She seemed the only one to do so.

Rachel stood up quickly, but it seemed that sitting like she did caused something to her legs. It didn't deter her, though. She pretended it didn't bother her as she walked towards him before running out of the room.

Quinn gave him hers shakily. He swore he could see the tears on her eyes as she moved past him.

Santana followed him. He received a snarl from her as she slammed the paper on his chest. "Honest enough for you?" She growled at him before storming out.

Mike passed him his first. He thanked him with a smile. He left afterwards.

Tina was silent when she passed him her work. He saw her follow Mike outside.

Puck was next. He looked as he usually did. And if he hadn't seen him earlier, tugging his Mohawk and trying to stop the tears, he would have thought the assignment didn't affect him. He didn't look back as he left.

Lauren followed him. She looked unaffected as she passed him her work and shrugged when he asked how it was. He could hear her calling after Puck afterwards.

Finn just gave him a smile as he passed him his. If he didn't see the way his eyes were red, he would've thought that the tall footballer was 'fine'.

Artie wheeled himself to him. When he asked how he was, noting the pale way he looked, he just shrugged as he wheeled himself out.

Mercedes didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. He was about to go to her when he saw Sam do it. He could hear Sam say that it's over to her. Mercedes snapped her head and looked around to see the near empty choir room. The two of them passed theirs together. But even then Sam seemed to be directing her to do it.

He looked out the door and watched his students around the empty halls. And as he watched their backs disappear, he went back inside and looked down at the papers on his hands.

What were in them that caused his students to look like that?


	2. Brittany S Pierce

Dear Glee Club,

Thank you for not calling me an idiot.

Thank you for believing I can be smart.

Thank you for helping me with Lord Tubbington.

Thank you for not laughing at me when I tell you my problems with Lord Tubbington.

I love you Glee!

Loves and Kisses,

Brittany S. Pierce

P.S. Do we have to read this outloud?


	3. Quinn Fabray

I'm not a slut.

I want everyone to know that. I'm a Grade-A Bitch. I'm a hypocrite. But I'm not a slut.

I got knocked up at a young age, it's true. But that doesn't make me a slut, **okay?**

I cheated on my boyfriend, had sex with his best friend and faked the paternity of my baby, but I'm **NOT **a slut.

I'm cruel. My actions fruit consequences that would make me look like the villain in every fairy tale. That's fine with me.

But do **NOT **call me a slut. I am not.

Being a slut means I'm a sinner. I'm **NOT.**

So what if I was only 16? Mary was 16 when she gave birth to Jesus. I brought life to the world, okay.

Life is the greatest gift from God.

Please don't call me a slut. Please don't call me a sinner.

* * *

**A/N: This probably isn't what you expected. I mean, I always see Quinn like this during and after the debacle. She's a devout in her religion. She'd know how people see her as. She'd hate it. Especially since she's a 'sinner'. She refused to be seen as such. She'd make excuses and try to have others 'see' that she's not a slut.**


	4. Lauren Zizes

I don't really understand why I have to do this. but since you insist.

.

.

.

To the skinny bitches out there,

I don't need no diet. I don't need no help.

I don't care what you say about me.

I'm a strong, confident, independent young woman.

Even if you don't **think** I'm beautiful,

I **know **I am.

.

.

.

Peace out,

Zizes

* * *

**A/N: I really see Lauren as a strong character who takes no shit on what people say about her.**


	5. Rachel Barbra Berry

To whomever will read this,

I'm not blind

I'm not dumb

I know how people perceive me as – I'm a Diva. I'm Selfish. I'm Overdramatic. I'm Egocentric.

I'm not going to deny being those. Those qualities that people see as a negative trait, they are what makes me … me. And despite what I may or may have done in the past, I will not change who I am to _*fit* _in. And while I crave love, popularity and FRIENDSHIP, I'm not _that _desperate.

Well, I **was **but my attempts are obviously unappreciated.

Contrary to popular belief, I am human. Even if I'm a diva, I do care. I know I hog the spotlight, but that doesn't mean I deserve every biting remark about me somehow having a hidden agenda whenever I either try to step down from the spotlight or show some humane thing known as 'caring'.

Yes, I am selfish. Maybe it's because I've never actually _*had* _to. Why would I need to do so if my name never grazed their thoughts? And if it did, it would be to insult me or slander my being. I've had few people whom I thought of as friends – people I actually tried to show my care for. Even then, I doubt they return the sentiment.

Maybe it's because I grew up with two fathers who spoiled me – who believed in me. There was never a time they didn't encourage me or didn't believe in me. Growing up, they told me that I can be anything I want to be. But when I told people this, made them see this, they put me down. They tore me down, told me I'll never make it.

But I held strong.

I **AM **strong.

I will make it out of Ohio. And even if I don't become a broadway star, I won't let that bring me down. I will make it somewhere out there. Somewhere that isn't Ohio. And I am going to make it big.

And everyone who tore me down, everyone who doubted me, everyone who pretended they didn't know me, everyone who looked over their shoulders if I ever talked to them in fear of being recognized with me… they'll all eat their words. They'll all choke on their doubts. They'll all say they know me.

So, it's true that I'm selfish. It's true that I'm egocentric. But who cares? I don't. That's all that matters.

I'm strong.

I will make it out of here.

Rachel Barbra Berry *

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest letter I've written. It's not really in terms of favorite. I just see Rachel as someone with so much to say. She would be puking out word after word. Especially in an emotional moment.**


	6. Puckerman

I will never be like you

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N People will kill me for this. It's sooooo short. Barely five words. But this is how I see Puck would do his letter/message.**

**Of you can guess what he means and who he wants to say it to, congratz.**

**If you don't... well, it's okay.**

**This is from Puck to his Father**.


	7. Finn Hudson

Dear Kurt,

I'm sorry.

I don't know if you know what I'm saying sorry for, but I am.

I should've done something about Karofsky. I shouldn't have chickened out. I'm embarrassed to admit that the others were more than willing to do it but I was reluctant. Now that I've had time to think about it, I feel really, really embarassed about it.

I'm your brother. You're my brother. Whatever way it goes, it means the same.

I should've done something.

I shoud've protected you.

I hope you forgive me.

Your brother,

Finn

* * *

**A/N I'm really sorry if it's not your suit. But when I thought of Finn's letter, the first thing I thought of was Kurt's predicament. And the second was his dad. But I'm not good with Finn, so I just made it in a way that he's apologizing for not being able to protect him during the 'Karofsky thing'.**


	8. Santana Lopez

I'm sorry I can't face you head on and say those three words that you really want to hear. I'm sorry I can't shout to the world that I've been tamed by you. I'm sorry that I' a coward.

I know that I should have told you what I truly fear. I was just so scared of what others will say about me. I guess, between me and him, he's the better person. He doesn't bitch out every day of is life, he doesn't mentally torture people for fun, he's not ashamed to say he loves you.

I know that it's already too late, but I want you to at least know that you're the only person I've said 'I love you' to.

Santana

.

.

You want honest, right, Mr. Schue? You want it to come from the heart?

Well, is this honest enough for you?

_Hijo__ de __Puta_

**A/N: *grossly sobbing* I wasn't crying, f*****ck*****rs. I just... It was Holly Holiday's 'Landslide'. I was listening to it and I just... it's ****_too _****much.**

**I love you, ****Brittana****.**

**And yes, the last message, the note at the end was for Mr. ****Schue****. This is Santana... I doubt she'd go down crying with feels without swearing at the person who did it to her.**


	9. Artie Abrams

But being with you guys showed me that I can be someone - I can find that something that I can do just as much (or even better) than someone out of this chair.

But most of all, I'm grateful that you guys tried your damn best to see the world from my perspective.

No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever tried so hard.

Thank you.

The Artie

**A/N: Fudge. I'm so so sorry. I've tried to update but I was so busy. And wow, that's a nice excuse and all, but... it's just that I've returned to the Avatar fandom - mostly in TLA since I'm not liking LoK. I've been watching back-to-back episodes in netflix and other medias just to catch up.**

**So, Artie, huh? I really didn't know what to say. But I see Artie saying all this to the group**.


	10. Mike Chang

Dear Glee

I don't talk a lot. It's fine. I know that Glee club is all about singing – but none of you have _forced _me to raise my voice. And while all I can offer is my dancing, it seems enough.

This small choir room became my safe haven. And while stereotypes seem to follow the Glee around, everyone in this room worked up to be who they are. I'm thankful for the chance that this room – the people in this room gave me. It gave way and helped me to be who I am and do what I want.

I'm sure you know that I pop it and lock it to the music. I may not be the best singer around. I may not talk a lot. But I will always be here for the Glee Club.

Just as it was there for me.

Just as it helped me speak through my moves.

No matter what, I won't let the Glee Club down.

Onwards to Nationals, aye?

- - Mike Chang

* * *

**A/N: I was rewatching old A:TLA episodes and... wow, it's 2AM and my butt hurts. I just put this together real quick - for you people out there!**

**Mike Chang is - well, after the Asian F, I understood him better. But here, around S2, I can't say much. But I see him as someone really grateful for the chance he was given. Especially since I really love Mike. He's a silent supporter of the group.**


	11. Tina Cohen-Chang

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

Dear Mike,

Thanks for listening to me. Thanks for talking to me. A girl can't ask for a better boyfriend than you.

Love,

Tina

P.S. No, I don't love you because you're Asian – I love you because you're you.

**A/N: Okay, it's been SO long. The Summer Vacation - and the extended vacation from school just dried my brain. I'm addicted to Pokemon. Like, madly. I'm begging my mom for a 3DS. But while I still don't have it, I've been drawing, reading and playing pokemon. (Yes, I am weird.)**

**Here is Tina. I love her. And I just want her to say this to Mike. Especially since I love the Chang-Squared.**


End file.
